L loves you
by NikkiMaretta
Summary: L x reader have a great time after discussing pressing Kira matters.


It was a fine summer evening and you had your mind on everything except the Kira case. Suddenly your cellphone rings, "hello?" "It's Ryuzaki, this is urgent come to headquarters immediately." Before you could reply, he was gone. You made your way to headquarters, wondering what all of this might be about. Once you're finally there, you look around. No Misa, no Light... Hell, not even Matsuda's here. "Hello? Ryuzaki?" No reply. You're beginning to get worried. What happened that no ones here? Then you hear a rustling noise in the back of the room. You cautiously walk towards it... "Dammit, I forgot my gun", you think. You peek around the corner but you don't see anything. Then you jump out from behind the desk you've been hiding behind, only to see Ryuzaki unwrapping a chocolate bar. You calm your nerves and casually walk over. "Oh there you are (y.n.). I didn't hear you come in" Ryuzaki said with a full mouth. "What's all this about? Where are the others?" You demand, "Oh you must have misunderstood. I wanted to meet with you privately." He says calmly, swallowing the last bit of chocolate. You couldn't help but think how cute he looked with the tiny smudge go chocolate at the corner of his mouth... You had to force any dirty thoughts out. "This is strictly business", you think. "Well what was it that was so urgent?" You inquire, "Hm? Oh nothing really. I just needed your opinion on Light." He says. "What do you mean? You don't still think he's Kira, do you?" You say surprised. "Oh of course I do. So what do you think about him? What kind of person does he seem like to you?" L asks still very calm. "Well I don't think he could be Kira if that's what you're asking..." "Hm, what makes you say that?" "He seems completely innocent. I don't think he knows any more than us about who Kira is." "Oh I see. Thank you." "Should I go now?" A strange smile comes across Ryuzaki's face, "Oh no, by all means please stay." A thousand thoughts cross your head at this moment... You've always tried not to have a crush on this perfect detective but now he's asking you to stay with him. Alone. How could anyone resist? And that smile... You could just melt. "Oh yes of course, I'll stay." "Good, I wanted to get to know you better. And by the way, I noticed you staring at me the other day. Does that mean you like me?" Oh my god he knows. You feel like you're going to burst. "Um, well... Yes, I mean... No..." "Hm... Well that's unfortunate." What?! "Uh, how so?" "Hm... Well I suppose because... Well, I like you." Oh my god You could have sworn in that moment that Kira had written your name in the notebook, because you felt like you were having a heart attack. "Are you alright? You look pale." Ryuzaki said concerned. "I-I'm fine. Haha I'm more than fine..." God I'm am idiot. Why did I say that. Ryuzaki looked frustrated and you couldn't figure out why. Maybe because he disliked your stupid comment. "Oh I can't stand it anymore!" He practically shouted. Then, the impossible happened. He leaned in. He closed his eyes. He kissed you. You sat in shock. His lips were so perfect, so soft, and his mouth tasted faintly of chocolate cake. You didn't hesitate to return the kiss. You could feel him smiling as he put his hands on your cheeks. Then he pulled away and looked into your eyes. Those mysterious raven black eyes suddenly seemed so familiar and kind. He seemed like an eager puppy that wanted to play. You saw that smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth and wiped it away with your finger. He didn't break his perfect gaze. Then he took you by surprise. He grabbed your head and flipped you onto the ground, but somehow managed to do it gently. He loomed over you and grinned. His shirt was hanging down and you could see his perfectly modeled, thin, muscular body. "Would you like me to take that off for you?" You ask, smiling. He giggled like a child and nodded. He was so adorable and sexy, that you just couldn't resist. You helped him with his shirt and threw it into the corner somewhere. He then continued crawling over you and grinning. He swooped down and stole a long vicious kiss. He continued to tease you like that until You cant stand it anymore. You sit up and wrap your legs around his waist and trace your tongue up his neck. He moans and takes your face in his hands to kiss you again. You make the first move by forcing your tongue to intertwine with his until You get the zipper on his pants down. He pauses. You feel like he's looking at your body, imagining you naked. As it turns out, he is, "I think it's time I help you with your shirt." He says slyly. "Don't move" he says. He gets up and goes to rummage in the supply closet. "Aha" he says triumphantly. You have a feeling you know what he's so happy about. He comes back carrying the handcuffs that once liked him and Light together. You feel his shirtless body lean over you to handcuff you to the cabinet that stood behind you. When he's done, a hungry smirk comes across his lips. You'd never seen him look like this before. He then pushes up against you, pressing his lips hard on yours and almost grinding on you. You can feel his hands fondling your neck and soon, your breasts as he makes his way down the long line of buttons on your blouse. He whispers into your ear and it's enough to turn anybody on. Once he finishes with your buttons, he slings your shirt across the room. You can see him observing you. You like it that his gaze is so intimate and intense. His head lowers into your breasts and nuzzles them. You bring the hand that isn't cuffed, to the back of his head, encouraging him. He kisses you up and down your torso and holds your delicate waist in in hands. He lays you down again and pins your free hand to the floor, undoing your bra. He's concentrating hard and it's completely adorable. He gets your bra off and drapes it over his usual sitting chair. He licks his lips and totally melts your brain. "Uh, can I take your pants off now?" You ask breathlessly. "Of course" he grins "why didn't you ask sooner?" You try to slip them off over his hips but it's somewhat difficult because of his hard throbbing member. You can see the outline through his boxers and you try not to look because you don't want to be turned on so much at the moment. Your hand accidentally brushes against his erect cock, causing him to tense up completely. He stares into your eyes again with those piercing, yet soft black eyes. Then, once again, L surprises you. He slips your skirt off with ease and takes your panties off. Using only his mouth. You wonder, with all those years of licking ice cream cones and lollipops, how skilled will Ryuzaki's tongue be on you? The thought alone, nearly drives you over the edge. You groan impatiently. He responds almost immediately by applying a kiss to your inner thigh, and another, and another, until he's near your opening. At this point you just want him inside of you. "Please L! I just want you!" You scream a little too loudly. "I'll be happy to comply." He says focused on your wetness. He makes a point of inserting his tongue in and out of your wet pussy so many times, you feel as if you can't breathe. You're about to climax. And Ryuzaki knows it. He stops eating you out and inserts just one finger. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until your moaning for two fingers. He puts in a second finger and continues at the same pace. He's watching your face the entire time. You can tell he's totally in love with everything about you. And that pleases you, because you're totally in love with him. Then he lowers his face once again but this time, he massages your clit in a mesmerizingly slow pace. He's driving you over the edge and you don't know how much more you can stand. He increases speed and your hips instantly buckle, arching your back and moaning. As soon as you finish orgasming, you're ready for more. You notice him squirming, and you're ready to fulfill his every need. You ask him to take the handcuffs off, but he simply says, "My darling, I'm afraid I can't do that." So you manage to take his boxers off one handedly. His huge cock turns you on so much you feel like you might just orgasm at the sight of it. You begin to pleasure him at a torturously slow speed. You can tell that his level of arousal is beyond anything he's ever felt before because of the expression on his face. You speed up and he throws his head back in pure pleasure. You start to kiss his pulsing member and the next thing you know, he's moaning your name. "Oh you like this?" He nods vigorously, "Because I can do so much better." You reply, smirking. You give him your best one handed handjob and with no hesitation, start a full on blowjob as well. His muscles are tensing up and you can tell he's not far from coming. So your reaction is to go faster and harder. With a groan and thrusting of hips, he comes into your mouth. His cum tastes good. Sweet. He collapses on the floor breathing heavily. You look over his perfect, lean body. You climb over top of him staring deep into his eyes and you lean down and kiss him passionately. He fondles your breasts and grabs your ass. You grind on his hard length, and he moans in excitement and pleasure. He takes you by the waist, and lowers you onto his rock hard cock. You can tell what he wants, so taking your free hand, you guide his penis into your dripping wet sex. The warmth and wetness of it almost makes him cum. "God (y.n.) you feel great" he groans. He begins to rhythmically gyrate his hips into yours, causing both of you to moan loudly. You can feel yourself starting to tense up, on the verge of orgasm already. He's biting his lip as he smashes his lips onto yours, aggressively kissing you. His grip on your torso tightens and with one last thrust, you feel him spill his seed inside of you. You both fall onto each other and moan. He sits up and takes your head into his hands once again. He brings your face close to his so that you're nose to nose. And his beautiful, sensual eyes are gazing right into yours. "I love you." He whispers gently. "I love you too." I whisper back. He cuddles you and undoes the handcuffs. You lay there together until morning. The end. 


End file.
